


A Study in Miscommunication

by pan_dora



Series: The One With the Steo One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fair, M/M, Misunderstanding, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Steo, Stiles/Theo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: “Adrenaline,” he replied, his voice firmer again as he started walking. “I don’t like falling either. It’s still fun for the thrill of it.” Stiles nudged Theo’s shoulder with his in passing, opting for a grin he didn’t know could be considered successful. It felt a bit strained. “We do my kind of fun first, yours comes after.”





	A Study in Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I received on my [My Tumblr](https://msmischief101.tumblr.com/):
> 
>  _ **As for the prompt, how about Stiles cajoles Theo into trying some activities in fairground for which Theo despise and maybe sappy words ensue. Thx :)**_ by 'nonnie'. Hope you'll like it!  <3

“I don’t see the point of fairs.”

“Fun?” Stiles suggested dryly pushing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. It’s not that he’d expected the evening to turn out memorable, but he had thought that Theo would be a bit more excited. After all, Stiles remembered how much he’d always complained his parents hadn’t taken him to the annual fair in Beacon County back when they’d been younger. Stiles had pleaded with his father and mother one year to take him with them. Never mind, it had been a disaster; Scott and Theo weren’t compatible, neither as nine-year-olds nor as adolescents. But seeing his face now, the little boy bursting with excitement at the prospect of fairs didn’t exist any longer.

Theo shrugged, hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. “My kind of fun involves a lot less clothes.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “There are enough people here. Just smooth-talk your way into their pants.” He didn’t mean to sound bitter or anything, but he couldn’t keep the bite out of his voice. “Because that’s what you’re doing best, _talking_.” His words carried enough heat, the couple walking in front of them glanced around curiously. Supernatural hearing of not, he was aware they were discussing them as soon as they huddled even closer together. “Or call Tracy to pick you up,” he continued, unable to stop himself or be bothered by people hearing him. “Pretty sure she’s down for some _fun_. Just don’t expect me to do something nice for you ever again.” It’s probably stupid to go off like that. After all, he knew Theo acted the way he did because he wanted something form Stiles; namely his back-up as soon as Malia demanded he’d be sent away and Scott would surely act accordingly.

Theo stopped walking abruptly. Stiles came to a halt a moment later turning to look at him. In his peripheral vision, he noticed the couple suddenly highly interested in tacky jewellery at the stand next to them. Stiles had never seen them before, at least not that he could remember, but as the sheriff’s kid, everybody knew him – and who didn’t enjoy the newest scoop of John Stilinski’s son? Some people probably hoped he would fuck up majorly one day. Just out of spite. There were always sore losers after an election.

“Sex with Tracy is too vanilla for my taste,” Theo stated after a few seconds of contemplation.

Stiles resisted the urge to throw his hands in the air.

“Oh boy,” someone muttered to his right. Theo quickly glanced in the direction, eyes narrowed dangerously. His patience for stupidity was even shorter than Stiles’.

“Too much information, Theodore,” he deadpanned.

Theo furrowed his brows. “But you said-“

“I know what I said!” Stiles snapped, raising his voice although the chimera could probably easily filter his voice out of the chatter, laughter and six songs playing over each other. Standing on the crossroads at a fair was most likely the worst position for discussions like this. “Let me tell you, the answer didn’t require details of your sex life.”

“Well, what do you want me to say then?”

The male part of the nosy couple mimicked the sound of an explosion. His girlfriend boxed his upper arm chuckling. Theo and Stiles stared at them with similarly aggravated expressions. They were aware they stood within earshot, weren’t they? The music might be loud, but it’s not deafening, and it certainly didn’t drown out the voices of those within two feet of him. Even Theo was standing further away than these two morons and he could understand him just fine.

“Nothing,” Stiles replied eventually, anger deflating as suddenly as it had come, “I just thought-“ Yeah, what exactly had he thought? That he would make Theo’s day by going to a fair? That this might change how the chimera perceived him? He was fucking stupid, that’s what he was thinking right now. “Never mind. I’ll go to the restroom then we can leave. Wait here.” Without the chance of a reply, Stiles left Theo standing in the middle of the pathway shaking his head about himself. What exactly had he expected to happen? It had been a moronic idea and he was going to forget that this evening had even happened in the first place.

When Stiles came back, he found Theo at the corner of a food stand holding a skewer with chocolate covered grapes. Great, at least he got something out of this disaster. “Ready to go?” He asked coming to a stop in front of the chimera.

“We’re staying,” Theo announced almost shoving the treat in Stiles’ face.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

Theo grabbed Stiles’ hand and pushed the skewer into it. The touch sent sparks up his arm making his skin tingle. It would be so easy to move his hand to hold on to Theo’s. Just a little bit longer. God, why was he doing this to himself? He seriously needed to stop. “We’re staying,” Theo responded in a soft voice burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket – safely tugged away from being grabbed by anyone. For a second, he even pulled his shoulders up making an impression of upmost indisposition. Then he let out a very long breath. “Listen,” Theo said, and Stiles instantly hated where this was going. Nothing good ever started with the word ‘listen’. “I went into this with a completely- I thought this is something it’s clearly not.” Stiles’ stomach clenched ominously. He had no idea what Theo was referring to exactly, but his behaviour didn’t exactly give off the best vibes. “It’s not your fault.” He shrugged again. “Sorry for being grouchy.”

Stiles quirked a brow. “And you think I’ll forgive you because you bought me chocolate?”

Theo’s lips quirked into a grin but something still seemed a bit off in his expression. “Does it work?”

“No,” Stiles replied plopping a grape into his mouth. “It’s a start, tho.”

With a quiet chuckle, Theo nudged his shoulder with his own before he started walking. They were quiet for a while checking out the stands and rides. It’s easy not talking with Theo. The silence was comfortable, unforced. Stiles simply enjoyed the company. Going into this evening, he hadn’t quite known what to anticipate. He’d thought it might be awkward or weird. To be honest, he was still highly surprised that Theo had agreed to accompany him in the first place.

After a few moments, it’s Theo who struck up a conversation. They talked about the most generic shit – movies, music, their teachers – they ate the grapes and some fries. He tried his hardest to ignore that they shared a serving. This wasn’t a date. This was _not_ a date. It’s just two guys hanging out. Sharing food was absolutely normal.  

After tossing the container in the trash, Stiles turned to Theo. “So, what do you wanna do now?”

Theo shrugged.

“Riveting,” Stiles deadpanned shaking his head. “Well, I don’t trust rollercoasters which have been stuck together in a day. So, that’s out of the realms of possibilities.” Theo quirked a brow but didn’t say anything. Of course, he decided to be as unhelpful as possible. “What about the drop tower?”

“You don’t trust rollercoasters but the drop tower is okay?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I thought we start with something different,” Theo muttered jutting his thumb in the opposite direction. “Like the Ferris Wheel. We could check out the whole fair from up there.”

Stiles squinted at him for a moment. “The Ferris Wheel?” That’s such a weirdly romantic decision. He’d been on one with Malia, and albeit she had hated being locked in a cage, basically, high up in the air, even she had considered it a very intimate place. Sure, it’s only romantic if you consider it that way, however, in his current position, it’s probably better to stay clear of it. He didn’t trust himself when he was somewhere completely alone with Theo. “We can see the fair from up there too.” He pointed at the drop tower. “And it’s a lot more exciting.”

Theo still didn’t look convinced watching as the ride moved upwards.

“It’s not that high,” Stiles noted. “It’s just 160 feet.”

“ _Wow_.”

Stiles quirked a brow. “Are you afraid of heights or something?” Fear and Theo seemed something that didn’t go together. For some reason, Theo had always been this fearless person in his head. From day one. Even more after saving his life twice.

Theo shot him an almost affronted glare. “If I were afraid of heights, I wouldn’t suggest the Ferris Wheel now, would I?”

Point. Stiles was still confused. “So?”

“So?”

“Why don't you wanna go then?”

Theo looked around, almost as if checking whether someone was around who could overhear him – or maybe he simply didn’t want to see Stiles’ inquisitorial expression. People tended not to enjoy it much. “I don’t like falling,” he replied eventually barely loud enough to be audible over the rap music from the bumper car ride on their left and the yelling from the ticket seller of the raffle stand to their right.

Stiles blinked then squinted. “You just don’t like it? Or are you afraid of it.”

“I don’t like it,” Theo replied, again, almost insulted by someone thinking he was afraid of something. It didn’t help figure out if his words were true. But based on the fact that Theo had never lied to him, Stiles assumed this wasn’t a lie either.

“Good, come on then.” He turned around walking towards the drop tower.

Theo caught up to him. “What?” He asked bumping into him as he avoided a small group of giggling freshmen girls.

“I wouldn’t make you if you were afraid of it,” Stiles told him glancing at the chimera out of the corner of his eye. It’s a chance to give him an out in case he really had been too proud to tell him.

Theo followed him scrutinising the ride in the distance. “Why are you doing that?”

Stiles’ step faltered a little, and he slowed. “Do what?”

“Treat me like a person.” Theo didn’t look at him as he said it, eyes locked on something in the distance. That’s probably the reason he needed a moment to realise that Stiles had stopped abruptly. When he did, he turned around with mild surprise.

Apologising quickly to the family which had almost bumped into him, Stiles crossed his arms staring at the chimera in bewilderment. “I beg your pardon?”

Theo forced his eyes away from the little girl staring at him with big, round eyes clearly uncomfortable by the attention. “Why are you treating me like a person?”

Stiles opened his mouth, startled, puzzled, confused. What was the answer to this? How could he answer this without giving away the complete truth? But what other answer was there? Because nobody else does? Because he deserved it? Stiles shrugged eventually staring at the drop tower, following the ride as it plummeted back to the ground. The screams sounded oddly distant. “Because you treat me like a person too.” It’s a flimsy answer since Theo didn’t care about people taking away other people’s lives. But even now, even after having his own makeshift pack, Theo treated him differently than anybody else around. He treated him like an equal, not like one of his puppets – and that’s where the conflicted feelings stemmed from. The thick of it, however, were just words. Theo was the kind of person who told someone how much they wanted them, managed to make it sound real, and then never acted like what he meant was true.

For a while, Theo stared at him. His gaze like thousand little needles pricking his skin. “What...” He stopped, and Stiles turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. Theo wet his lips. “Why the drop tower?” It very clearly wasn’t the question he had intended to ask, but Stiles was glad the topic was over and done with.

“Adrenaline,” he replied, his voice firmer again as he started walking. “I don’t like falling either. It’s still fun for the thrill of it.” Stiles nudged Theo’s shoulder with his in passing, opting for a grin he didn’t know could be considered successful. It felt a bit strained. “We do my kind of fun first, yours comes after.”

Theo’s hand shot out of the pocket of his jacket curling around Stiles’ wrist. They stopped again probably antagonising everybody behind them with their constant stop and go. “What?” He asked, which seemed to be a recurring question in his repertoire.

“What _what_?” Stiles asked trying to ignore the pleasant tingles travelling up his arm from where Theo was touching him. This was getting ridiculous.

“My kind of fun,” Theo repeated, his eyes lighting up in a way which sent heat creeping up Stiles’ neck. “What did you mean by that?”

“I meant that-" His mind rattled, turned over and over trying to figure out what he had said to cause such a reaction. It took a few agonisingly long moments until it sunk in. “Oh god, no. I meant-" Stiles trailed off, unsure. Theo looked almost hopeful, _genuinely_ hopeful. Hopeful because he thought Stiles meant they would have sex. No. No? Was it really impossible?

“Stiles.” Theo’s hand shifted from his wrist down to his hand, not yet grabbing it instead pressing the balls of their hands together. Realisation dawned on his features, a realisation Stiles still needed desperately. “What is this for you?”

“What is what for me?”

Exasperated, Theo pulled him a little closer, fingertips pressing against the back of his hand. Some people glanced at them in passing, wondering if they were witnessing the beginning of a fight or something more intimate. “This. Tonight,” Theo explained, voice soft. “What is this to you?”

“Theo, I-"

“You accuse me of doing nothing but talking,” the chimera said with a certain sense of urgency. “You’re the most verbose person I know and yet, when it’s important, you choke on your words.”

Stiles opened his mouth again but he didn’t know what to say. His fingers itched to grab the hand holding him in place. He didn’t move a muscle, although he knew his rapid heartbeat gave him away.

“When you asked me to go to the fair with you, I expected this to be a date,” Theo explained slowly, his grip loosening but not letting go. Suddenly, he seemed uncertain while Stiles was trying his hardest to remain calm. A date. Theo had expected it to be a date. _Oh god_. “That’s why I was so annoyed at the beginning because it clearly wasn’t. But then you were so pissed about me mentioning having sex with Tracy or anyone for that matter.” Stiles stiffened at the reminder, dread pooling in his stomach. He didn’t want to hear that. “I’ll take you in any way you’re willing to give if you are honest with me. Tonight, now, is it a date or not?”

Stiles licked his lips, thoughts racing. For the first time, he couldn’t approach this as rational as he’d like to. “If you-"

“No,” Theo cut in sharply, grip around his wrist tightening. A middle-aged man shot them a suspicious glance and slowed his step noticing the furious expression darkening the chimera's features. “No ifs or buts. Yes or no, Stiles.”

He’s never been good with one-word answers, and his throat clogged up. Despite swallowing heavily, not a single word would slip past his lips. He knew what he wanted to say, and he was terrified of the ramifications. But the look on Theo’s face, the determination with which he held onto him, the vulnerable question and genuine hope; from the beginning, Stiles had been able to read Theo like a book. Why did he stop trusting his instincts? What was he so afraid of?

“Yes,” Stiles breathed eventually, “I would like this to be a date.”

Theo looked at him for what felt like an eternity. His gaze darted to his chest as if to check his heartbeat, as if to check he had heard correctly. Seconds crept past. Slow. Stomach-turning. Agonising. “Good.” A smile slipped onto his lips, and Stiles’ body adjusted to the giddy feeling instantly, features shifting to match the expression.

They stood there for a moment grinning at each other like complete idiots. Then, all of the sudden, Theo yanked at him, pulled him off the path, past the raffle stand behind one of the tables from a food stand Stiles had no time to inspect because Theo pushed him up against a wooden wall. There was little to no resistance or hesitation. Their lips met in an urgent kiss, Stiles mewling low in his throat. Not even Theo could fake this kind of want, this kind of desire. He bit his bottom lip, still grinning, as their bodies pressed together until nothing could fit between them. _God_ , why did he think Theo only wanted to use him? It couldn't have been more obvious – it could hardly be better.

Stiles hooked his index fingers around the belt loops of Theo’s jeans to keep him close but pulled away from the kiss. Theo chased his lips before ducking slightly down to bite at his jaw instead. “Fucking hell,” Stiles muttered trying not to laugh. “You’re going on that drop tower with me or so help me god.”

“Maybe you should ask God pre-emptively to make your father forgive you.”

They both flinched apart turning to find Parrish standing next to the raffle stand, arms crossed and a very unhappy expression on his face. “Hey, Jay.”

“Do not call me Jay,” Jordan warned raising a finger to beckon him over.

Stiles winced. “Okay, listen-"

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jordan said loudly squeezing as much authority into his voice as he could muster. When he started working for the sheriff, he had probably not expected to become an extended member of the family – and he most likely had not hoped for the obnoxious kid to become his little brother. Nobody would’ve considered that a possibility knowing the rough-loving John and his chaotic son. “You two are coming with us.”

Theo furrowed his brows. “Why would we?”

“So I can keep an eye on you,” Jordan said pointing at the chimera with narrowed eyes.

“On _me_?”

Stiles grabbed Theo’s hand. “Just... don't,” he whispered pressing an almost coy kiss to his temple. “He needs to play big brother. Let him.” Smirking, Stiles squeezed his hand, keeping his voice as low as possible. “If you behave, I will make it up to you.”

Theo looked at him. “I think I can live with that.”

“Good.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“On my way.” He waved in the direction of the other deputies Jordan visited the fair with, grinning as their newest member winked at him.

Theo squeezed his hand ignoring Parrish scrutinizing him very closely. Now, this was going to be an interesting first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open, if you're interested. [My Tumblr](https://msmischief101.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I’ll try to be a bit faster but I don’t wanna push out content I’m not happy with, so… patience is key here. ;)


End file.
